


Sickeningly Sweet

by justdk



Series: Andreil Week 2018 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Andrew and Neil go on a date to the carnival with the rest of the team





	Sickeningly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Andreil Week 2018, Day 2: Carnival
> 
> Also, to answer a prompt: Idk if you’re still taking prompts....but if you are could you write something where all the foxes + katelyn are hanging out drinking and somehow it comes to a point where katelyn says something about Aaron’s neck being sensitive and Neil being like “look Andrew you guys have something in common besides your looks” and all other foxes are shook ?

“Hey bitches!” Nicky yells as he enters the locker room, Neil following him, and Andrew, Aaron, and Kevin lagging behind. He gets varied greetings from the rest of the team, all of them too absorbed in what they’re doing to really pay attention to Nicky: Matt and Dan sitting close as they look at a video on Matt’s phone and Allison lounging half on top of Renee while Renee contents herself playing with Allison’s hair.

Nicky sits on the arm of the couch and pulls Neil down beside him and tousles Neil’s curls before Andrew takes a seat next to Neil and swats Nicky’s hand away.

“So…” Nicky draws the word out, getting the others to finally look at him. “Guess what? The carnival is coming to town this weekend! And, truly shocking news, baby Neil has never been to a carnival.”

Allison fake gasps and Matt sits up, his face wearing that look of pained sympathy he gets whenever Neil’s less than wonderful past is broached.

“I know, I know,” Nicky continues. “A true tragedy. But never fear! We will be escorting him Saturday night to…” Nicky fishes his phone out and reads, “Palmetto Amusement’s traveling carnival!”

The girls give a little cheer and Nicky pats Neil’s head _again_.

“Didn’t we go to that carnival sophomore year?” Allison asks Dan.

“Oh yeah… and Seth threw up after getting off that ride that swings back and forth before going upside down?”

“He totally did!” Matt says. Soon the upperclassmen are swapping stories and Neil relaxes into the couch, smiling. He likes hearing about their time together, likes knowing that it wasn’t all misery.

Wymack comes out of his office a few minutes later and calls them to order but the excitement doesn’t die down. Instead practice becomes more lively and amiable than usual. Even though Kevin doesn’t care about the carnival and Andrew and Aaron are acting like it’s nothing to shout about, Neil gets caught up in the vibe and by the end of practice he can honestly tell Nicky that he’s looking forward to the weekend.

—–

The carnival opens late afternoon but the Foxes don’t show up until after sundown.

“That’s how it’s done,” Allison explains. She’s walking close to Neil, her arm hooked through his. In her heels she towers over him and, from a distance, she looks like his mom. Or at least that’s what Nicky said, earning himself a slap upside the head. “You don’t want to come too early or you’ll be overrun with children.”

“Oh, I guess we should send Neil home, then,” Andrew says. Neil tries to trip him but Andrew easily dodges him.

“I’m so happy you all invited me!” Katelyn chimes in. She’s holding onto Aaron’s arm and looking like her usual perky self. “I love carnivals! Aaron, you’re going to have to win me a giant stuffed animal. It’s tradition.”

Neil watches Aaron’s icy demeanor thaw as he and Katelyn talk. It’s a newish thing, having the two of them out in public with the rest of the team. Andrew still tends to ignore them but Neil makes an effort, when he can, to engage Katelyn. It’s all part of Nicky’s plan to make them a functional family for once.

Neil lets go of Allison’s arm and moves closer to Andrew, slowing his steps so they fall to the back of the group.

“Are you going to win me a giant stuffed animal?” he asks. He’s not really serious.

Andrew just stares at him and Neil deflates a little. Quiet Andrew is the new normal and most of the time Neil doesn’t notice, except right now they’re in a crowd of couples and some part of Neil wants what the others have. He can’t put it into words. It’s something soft or easy or… he doesn’t know what.

“Do you want a stuffed animal?” Andrew asks. He hands Neil his cigarette and Neil finishes it off in a short drag.

“I don’t know.” They’re approaching the front of the ticket line and Neil reaches for his wallet but Andrew stops him.

“I got it,” Andrew says. Neil’s heart does some enthusiastic gymnastics in his chest and he has to hide his grin behind his hand.

Andrew pays for them and the attendant hands them neon orange wristbands. Neil helps Andrew put his on and then Andrew does the same for him. Neil’s quietly pleased with the orange, with matching Andrew even though of course everyone else has an orange band, too. Still. Neil stealthily reaches for Andrew’s hand and Andrew actually lets him hold it.

“Ugh. Stop. You’re being cute,” Allison groans. Neil opens his mouth to protest – to point out that _she’s_ holding hands with Renee – but before he can Nicky snaps a picture of him and Andrew.

“Thanks for distracting them, Allison!” Nicky cheers. He runs off before Andrew can retaliate, yelling something about finding the funnel cakes.

The group splits up after that. Kevin goes after Nicky, probably to make sure that he doesn’t completely wreck his diet. Neil lets Andrew lead them through the other carnival attendees, past all kinds of attractions and games until they reach a vendor selling cotton candy. Andrew buys a giant blue cloud of candy and offers to get Neil some but Neil declines; it looks like cavities personified. They wander around some more, Andrew devouring the cotton candy with his signature “dead inside” expression, his free hand linked with Neil’s. Neil loves it.

At some point Neil realizes that Andrew has brought them to an arcade of sorts. There are all kinds of games but the one Andrew stops at involves throwing darts at balloons. The prizes line the back of the game and Neil immediately spots one that he wants, a plush looking fox that is as big as his pillow. Andrew gives the woman at the booth a few tickets and picks up a handful of darts. With a swiftness and accuracy that’s both scary and impressive, Andrew pops all the balloons necessary to win a prize. It’s over before Neil knows it and he feels dazed when Andrew selects the fox and hands it to him.

“Andrew—” Neil’s voice catches. He holds the fox to his chest and wills his heart to beat slower. “Andrew, that was amazing.”

There’s a crowd all around them, people pushing by to get to the games, to find their missing friends, to buy food. There’s a crowd but Neil barely registers it, he’s too lost staring at Andrew.

Andrew grabs his hand again, squeezing tight, and pulls Neil away.

They find a modicum of privacy at the edge of the carnival, pressed against the chain length fence, hidden somewhat by the night shadows. Andrew’s mouth tastes sickeningly sweet, flavored with something artificial. It reminds Neil of the mixed drinks that Andrew sometimes gets at Eden’s.

“You’re smiling,” Andrew says, pulling away. He has one hand on the small of Neil’s back, the other holding the back of his neck. The fox is smushed between them because Neil doesn’t want to set it on the dirty asphalt.

“I was thinking that you’re a bad habit,” Neil says, leaning in to kiss the side of Andrew’s neck. “Like sugar or alcohol. Addictive.”

“Oh?” Andrew shivers and his hold on Neil tightens.

“I don’t even like candy but I can’t get enough of you.”

Andrew makes a soft noise and pushes Neil against the fence, hands in his hair, kissing him like he’s trying to give something away.

—–

“This is why we don’t go on dates,” Andrew says later. They’re sitting on the ground, cigarettes in hand, the fox perched on Neil’s lap. “You look at me like… and say things and then we end up like this.”

“Maybe we just need practice. The more dates we go on, the better our self-control.” Neil thinks it’s a reasonable solution.

Andrew says nothing for a while but it’s comfortable silence. Any dissatisfaction that Neil had been feeling at the beginning of their outing has been thoroughly stripped away. He’s happy and mellow, tugging on the fox’s ears and tail, secretly happy that it now smells like Andrew and cigarettes.

“You get to choose the next date,” Andrew says. His foot nudges Neil’s before he gets up and helps Neil to his feet.

They walk back to the carnival hand in hand, Neil’s mind is buzzing with possibilities. But first there’s the date they’re already on. There are fast, dangerous looking rides and more games (Neil wins Andrew a stuffed snake), coma-inducing snacks and, the crowning moment – a ride on the Ferris wheel. From the top of the ride Neil can see all of the carnival and the lights of downtown, maybe even Fox Tower though it’s hard to tell. It’s breathtaking. Neil turns to Andrew and notices that Andrew’s hands are clenched tight on the safety bar, his gaze locked on the ground below.

“Oh.” Neil feels a small pang at subjecting Andrew to heights just so he can experience this. But he can make it better.

They’re already sitting close, thighs pressed together, shoulders rubbing. Neil places his palm over Andrew’s tense hands and touches Andrew’s cheek, tipping his head up.

“Yes or no?” Neil asks. The chair they’re strapped in tilts slightly and Andrew’s eyes widen. Soon they’ll be making their descent; soon they’ll be back on the ground. Except Neil knows that for Andrew, trapped up here in a swinging basket, soon isn’t soon enough.

“Yes,” Andrew answers. He doesn’t let go of the safety bar but he does lean into Neil.

Neil cups Andrew’s cheek in his hand and kisses him lightly on the lips.

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice is low, almost a growl. “If you’re trying to distract me that’s not going to cut it.”

Neil swallows a laugh and grins. “So bossy.” But, as usual, he’s eager to comply, keeping Andrew very distracted until they’re safe on the ground.

Of course the rest of the Foxes are waiting for them. Nicky is close to sobbing from happiness, Allison is crowing that _everyone had better pay me now bitches_ , Katelyn is blushing but smiling so big, Aaron is staring at the ground, Kevin is peeling caramel off an apple, Matt and Dan are looking for their wallets to pay Allison, and Renee is giving them a thumbs up.

Neil is spared from making a statement by Katelyn, of all people, announcing, “Oh my gosh, Aaron! Look! Andrew likes neck kisses, too! You guys!! It must be a twin thing!”

Neil almost passes out and has to clutch Andrew’s arm to keep upright.  Everyone else is laughing, except Aaron who looks beyond done. Standing this close to them Neil catches the telltale whiff of alcohol, which explains the flush on their faces and the extra camaraderie. It also explains Katelyn’s TMI outburst.

“So you all had a party and didn’t invite us?” Andrew drawls. “Typical.” There’s nothing he can do to hide the fresh hickey on his neck but he does his best to divert attention.

“Well you were too busy getting busy with Neil,” Dan jokes. Matt slaps her palm.

Neil shrugs. “Being on a Ferris wheel is very exciting. You all should try it. Like right now.”

That works like a charm. The team queues up and soon they’re on the ride. Once they’re off the ground Andrew and Neil retreat and get lost in the crowd.

“We’re never going to live this down,” Neil tells Andrew.

Andrew gives Neil a small smile. “Except I have some exclusive secrets that will make this,” he gestures at the hickey, “seem unremarkable.”

Neil’s eyes take on an avid sheen. He grips the front of Andrew’s shirt and says, “Tell me everything.”


End file.
